


XCOM Files Technical Addenda

by Ashardalon125



Category: XCOM
Genre: ADVENT Directive, Advent, Analysis, Atlas Protocol, Documentation, Experimentation, Hades Contingency, Technical, XCOM Files, Xabiar, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashardalon125/pseuds/Ashardalon125
Summary: A collection of documents detailing ADVENT notes on developing technology in the ongoing fight against the aliens. Companion series to Xabiar's "XCOM Files".





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to “The XCOM Files: Technical Addenda.” Some of you may recognize me as one of the Beta Readers for Xabiar’s XCOM series (Hades Contingency | Atlas Protocol | Advent Directive | XCOM Files). Those familiar with the work will no doubt know that there’s a large amount of technical and scientific advancements in the story. What people don’t realize is that many of them had long discussions about implementation, and basis in reality. Everything we’ve written for the XCOM-verse has at least a foot in the door of realism.

 

In the story, we also integrate these technologies over time and often introduce them during Research and Development chapters. However, not every technology can have whole sections devoted to it in the story. But the ideas themselves are interesting, and worth sharing.

To that end, I have started writing up these documents in order to explore some of the unexplored technology, formatted through ADVENT engineering reports. These documents will contain a fairly large amount of technical detail, as the title alludes, but not so much that they are impossible to read. Most of the terms specific to a topic should be evident from context.

As a last note, given these are extensive to write, and based on unexplored avenues, the update schedule will be irregular, and dependent on the state of the main story.

With all that said, please enjoy!

***  
Xabiar Note: Can’t do too much more but echo what Ash said, this has been something he’s brought up as an idea a little while ago, but now has started writing these ideas out and publishing them. If you consider standard XCOM files and the tech brought up in the story as a general overview, these are the details we’ve discussed before implementation and much more grounded in comparison.

Well, grounded as much as you can in a universe with MELD and purple space magic anyway. What’s been written so far has been very good, and I hope that everyone enjoys it (and his other work too, if you like his work on this series both in editing and in the addenda he is writing now).

\- Xabiar


	2. Vehicular Iteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVENT report on vehicular advances and proposals for further projects.

ADVENT Engineering Report 1024  
Subject: Vehicular Improvements  
Author: Dr. Lien Mercado

Introduction: As the aliens continue to take offensive action against ADVENT, the need to achieve technical equality or superiority in a land war increases. Currently, our generation of vehicles is capable of holding their own against alien infantry, but not alien vehicles and mechanized units - intervention with elite special forces and XCOM squads notwithstanding. 

Additionally, the alien control of the skies prevents us from employing our most effective weaponry, and consequently reduces tactical options. Thus, regaining control over the land and sky is of prominent concern as the war continues. To this end, we have been progressing in how to integrate recent weaponry advances into existing vehicles, as well as proposing newer generation models.

This document intends to discuss advances in tanks, infantry fighting vehicles (IFV), and planes firstly. Future reports will cover other vehicles.

TANKS

Laser: As the SHIV model has proved, mobile laser weaponry is a reality, and effective for mobile point defense. Given the ability for a vehicle to house a larger power supply than a human could carry, this also allows the vehicle’s weapon power to increase commensurately. However, the MDU model is currently loaded with a laser that is only mildly larger than the largest of infantry models, and thus, is not subject to the problems that a tank caliber laser would have.

The foremost issue is integration into traditional tank formats. Traditional tanks are configured for a ballistic model of attack. The most noteworthy example of this is the design of the barrel, which is meant to focus the gas propelling the shell for maximum effect. Fortunately, even this model does not need to be entirely phased out, as loading the barrel with focusing lenses will allow for it to adjust its focal length to target enemies at a variety of distances with more efficiency. If this model is paired with an on-board laser targeter, an automatic system could be installed that shifts the lenses to put the focal point on the target, negating the need to have manual adjustments to the lens array.

Alternatively, shortening the barrel means that it cuts down the profile of the tank, making it a smaller target. Additionally, it has an advantage over the long profile variant (LPV) in that the LPV suffers a loss in accuracy if the barrel were to be cut short, whereas the short profile variant’s (SPV) focusing is done inside the body of the tank, where damage would be an integral failure to begin with. Thus, the SPV has more survivability, or at least resilience. However, it does lose power at long ranges as the length of the barrel prohibits extensive focal lengths.

To this end, utilizing both models will get the maximum effect; SPV’s for close combat where distance to the target isn’t as important as maneuverability and resilience, and LPV’s for long range encounters. They do both still share a common core of weaknesses, however.

Laser Advantages: In exchange for these downsides, however, lasers boast a host of benefits. Firstly, laser fire to contact time is nigh instantaneous, preventing enemies from taking evasive action. This also means that all but the longest shots can be treated as though hit-scanning. This is particularly effective against fast, aerial, or other high mobility units. On the other end of the spectrum, large, heavily armoured units will find themselves under constant assault from a laser arsenal, resulting in their heavy armour being stripped away or pierced. While slower on first touch than penetrating ballistics, it also cannot overpenetrate at first contact.

Combined with this specialized purpose, laser cannons are effective because they are also powerful anti-personnel weapons against weakly protected soldiers. As XCOM has demonstrated in many of the missions they gave us access to the footage of, scores of enemies can be taken down on a single pull of the trigger, as the laser remains deadly as long as it is powered. By sweeping the barrel across the target area, every hostile runs the risk of being killed. This is particularly effective in long, open areas where the enemy is forced to approach, such as a no-man’s land. Lasers can also have a large range of utility functions, such as reshaping the environment for tactical effect, being utilized as improvised cutting equipment, or even starting deliberate fires.

Laser Weaknesses: Targets with high levels of heat resistance or energy dispersion will be more protected against lasers, rendering the advantage moot. Heavily-to-moderately armoured targets will take a few seconds of sustained fire to burn through a single point of contact. Additionally, sufficiently refractive material may be able to reflect them, turning them against allied positions. The precise nature of lasers also means that collateral damage to vehicles is unlikely, so the laser must be aimed more precisely in order to ensure the target is going to inflict maximum damage. This does mean that collateral to friendly units is unlikely in exchange.

Additionally, environmental factors such as humidity or air clarity can affect the dispersion and distance of the lasers. For instance, presence of high levels of water in the air can cause the laser to dissipate or lose energy beyond medium engagement range. Finally, the lasers project in a straight line, making them unable to arc over targets or the landscape. This makes submerged or entrenched positions harder to target. As a final warning, once a laser penetrates a target, it can keep going, so make sure the range behind the target is one that can be targeted freely.

Constraints: While the force of the shot is not comparable to the kinetic kick of a shell, the laser exerts a more constant force that can put strain on the components supporting the barrel and aiming systems. As a result, the segments supporting these components must be restructured and built to withstand a lower, but more constant pressure.

Additionally, the laser weapon will fire in mostly straight lines (within the scale of most battlefields. See report 1024-B for spaceflight constraints), meaning that the crew will have to be trained to keep this in mind compared to the standard training for tank operators. Training with basic laser machinery is also a recommended in order to manage field damage and repair.

Plasma: Currently one of the most powerful components of ADVENT’s arsenal, it has only recently been adapted to personal weapons. However, just because the tech is new, does not mean we should restrain ourselves to a slow progression. Rather, experimenting with the thresholds of size and energy will allow us to determine the governing mechanics of plasma weaponry.

For its increase in firepower, plasma also introduces an equivalent amount of issues, combining the best and worst aspects of conventional ballistics and laser weaponry. There are two primary forms of plasma weapons; discrete and continuous. Discrete plasma weapons are capable of producing “globs” or masses of plasma that are used as the ammo of the weapon. While the cycling rate may allow such weapons to produce these munitions at a high rate, each “packet”, as they shall be referred to from now on, is a separate component. 

Continuous plasma weapons produce a constant stream of plasma, often projected along a magnetic field. Currently, continuous plasma weaponry has only been utilized by the alien forces, but we are working to adapt the technology, both for offensive and defensive purposes. The advantages, weaknesses, and constraints of both will be discussed in the following sections.

Plasma Advantages: Plasma has an obvious kinetic advantage over laser weaponry in that its impacts hit harder, potentially damaging systems underneath the target area. Additionally, the high energy nature of plasma means that it tends to have a mild corrosive effect on surfaces it contacts. Materials with low electrical resistances break down much quicker, whereas materials that can handle the electron infusion can resist for longer, though they still suffer damage. Plasma can also be generated from the surrounding atmosphere, given enough time and energy, so ammo is constrained only by these factors. Currently, none of our weapons have this system, but prototypes for atmospheric plasma generators are under development.

Discrete plasma systems have an advantage in that they are cheaper to produce en masse. By only having to create packets of plasma, the system is subject to less stress in order to meet the output demands. By allowing the weapon to choke output, creation of new output packets can occur during the “locked” state. The staging would look something similar to an artillery weapon. Additionally, by allowing the weapon to stage its emissions, modular power settings can be introduced. Tuning the weapon to lower output states could result in faster firing, but weaker projectiles, while allowing it to build up more before emission will result in a slower production cycle, but stronger projectiles. In this way, a single weapon can alternate between various weapon modes.

Continuous plasma systems have many of the advantages of laser weaponry, such as the ability to sweep targets, and real time aim adjustment. Additionally, because of the higher kinetic impact of plasma munitions, targets under assault by continuous plasma weapons will experience a significant force, making it possible to topple resilient targets regardless of actual damage. This is also useful against alien melee units, as this force may result in a couple more seconds of time for units engaging them in close range.

Plasma Weaknesses: The biggest problems regarding plasma come from its very nature. Plasma is very rarely found on Earth in large quantities, or with a long lifespan. The most common form most civilians would be familiar with is lightning, which lasts less than a second. 

This is because plasma is a separate state of matter in which the electrons have been stripped out of their atomic associations. Such a high energy state is inherently unstable, and tends towards a more stable state, such as a gas. As a result, plasma exposed to the atmosphere rapidly deteriorates into a gas, or even a lower state of matter. Without outside influences, plasma projectiles that leave their weapons may almost immediately evaporate.

The solution is magnetic field systems projecting the plasma to the target. By creating a potential difference between the plasma’s target path and the surrounding air, the plasma’s longevity can be increased relative to the strength of the magnetic field. However, the magnetic fields can only project so far, and thus plasma is currently a close range to mid range weapon at best. Stronger magnetic systems could lead to increases in plasma distance. (See 1024-A for MELD based suggestions on this system)

Additionally, plasma’s interaction with magnetic fields means that significant magnetic fields can change its course, or completely deflect it, as our own PDS Shieldbearers, and the Standardbearer Prototypes, have proved. Thus, soldiers wielding plasma weapons cannot be deployed near PDS systems, or any other magnetic systems, as the interfering fields may result in their aim being thrown off at best, or catastrophic system failures at worst. Furthermore, since plasma is a mass, it is affected by gravity, meaning that unlike lasers, it has a maximum effective range. Additionally, gravity is capable of forcing the plasma projectile out of the ion channel after enough distance, furthering relegating plasma to a close range role.

Constraints: Given that plasma is larger than laser weaponry, it has a more significant impulse upon firing. This means that weapon systems using them must either be mounted in such a way to take the strain, or that they must partially vent the resulting plasma in order to equalize the force. Given that the latter involves venting plasma backwards towards the user, the former is preferred. This impulse is particularly noteworthy in continuous systems, as tanks were designed to have single shells launched at a time, giving the barrel time to disperse the force. In a continuous plasma system, the force is continuous as well, putting the barrel under a constant pressure. As a result, new barrel mountings and designs must be included in adapting plasma to tank weaponry.

A mechanical constraint is that a large plasma generation chamber must be included in the vehicle design, forming a large weak point. Given that the chamber will be flooded with plasma, any damage could cause the ionized gas to flood into the operator compartment, harming or killing the crew. Thus, it must be armoured, but still accessible for maintenance. Further, the nature of the plasma weaponry means that the entire vehicle must be carefully EM proofed, as magnetic weaponry targeting the vehicle may cause the plasma to react dangerously, leading to the above problem.

PLANES

Laser: Many of the same advantages and disadvantages of lasers apply to planes, but the intricacies of three dimensional combat become more apparent here. Given that there is much overlap between the engineering issues in planes and tanks, only the special factors and considerations regarding aeronautics will be discussed here.

Laser Advantages: Perhaps the most important, but underappreciated, advantage laser would have in air combat is the simplicity of targeting. In a dogfight, pilots are expected to lead their shots based on both the direction they are facing, and the direction their enemy is moving. Even with automatic systems, these equations are complex enough as to make aeronautical fights far from a precise thing. Lasers, in contrast, have a near instantaneous flight time, travel in straight paths, and can be mounted in ways that conventional weapons cannot.

In this way, a plane loaded with swivel mounted laser weaponry can target opposing air vehicles with extreme precision regardless of direction or relative velocity. Aiming up or down is merely a matter of checking whether the shot will hit friendly position. Relative position is only tracking where you need to aim. Once a target is visually locked, the automatic targeting systems can track its motion independently, and wear a target down while the pilot focuses on flying. This could even be a way to implement point defense systems, allowing for defense against missiles and other projectiles given time and the appropriate programming. Of course, these technologies still retain excellent utility for even slow moving vehicles, such as the Thunderbird project.

Laser Disadvantages: One of the major weaknesses present in all forms of laser technology is the Line-Of-Sight targeting. Given the speeds of a plane, targets accessible only via a narrow angle are much harder to target. Compared to a missile, the ability to correct the trajectory, or arc around obstacles, is almost non-existent. Entrenched positions protected by natural features will be exceptionally difficult to damage with plane mounted laser armaments.

Additionally, the constant force of the laser may cause the plane’s motion to change. Thus, care must be taken with the placement and spacing of the lasers. A laser placed on the wing that is firing at a constant rate will cause the plane to rotate around the laser as a torque is applied to the plane’s body. Thus, care must be taken to ensure the pilots are both trained to counter this motion, and that the systems integrated mitigate this to the best of their capabilities. This might include minor system adjustments such as manipulating the opposite flaps to create a counter torque. The overall result will mildly slow the plane, but not on a level that will impact operation.

Plasma: Similar to lasers, many of the factors affecting tank operation also apply to plane weaponry. Thus the major differences will be described here, rather than recapping the entire list.

Plasma Advantages: Unlike lasers, plasma is subject to gravity, allowing it to arc, meaning that plasma weaponry can potentially hit targets lasers cannot. Additionally, when plasma explosives can be created reliably, plane mounted missiles can be used to deliver plasma strikes to targeted locations.

Plasma is also more effective against enemy aircraft, as even a glancing hit begins to strip into the material and cause system damage. The electrical effect may also temporarily scramble enemy systems, and possibly even cause permanent damage or loss of functionality. The impact also has significant force, throwing enemy aircraft off course.

Plasma Disadvantages: The severe force exerted by plasma weaponry, both continuous and discrete, makes flying a plasma- capable plane a challenge. Discrete weaponry is less likely to make the plane stall, but may kick the plane’s nose up or down, possible causing the plane to spiral out of control. Additionally, the sheer power means that the weapon must either be mounted under the plane, or be symmetric. In the latter case, both weapons must fire in order to prevent the torque from spinning the plane out of control. If one weapon is disabled, it significantly affects the stability of the vehicle.

This problem is especially compounded by continuous systems. The wings must be capable of taking both the point force, and the sheering from torque. Additionally, as the force is constant, the plane must have a greater force propelling it in order to avoid stalling. This limits the maximum height the plane can operate in combat to the strength of the engine.

As noted before, plasma is a short range weapon, and does have a flight time, making it best for taking out either stationary targets, or making sweeping attacks. Precision attacks against fast targets is inadvisable, and so plasma as an anti-air measure is not recommended.

IFV

Project Proposal: Project Vector

Project Vector is an early phase experimental proposal to harness the power of dynamo psions for armoured vehicles. As of the current phase, only the theoretical idea exists. As the other phases are contingent upon ongoing psionic research, it is likely the idea will move into more concrete phases as these goals are reached naturally.

Overview: Project Vector is meant to create a working prototype of a “psionic tank”; an armoured vehicle capable of harnessing and utilizing psionic energy. Dubbed the “PDAC (Psionic Dynamo Armoured Carrier)”, the PDAC will be able to contend with most other heavy units, and still retain usability against lighter enemies. The unmatched destructive potential of dynamo psionics means that enemy material composition or position aren’t factors, only the strength of the psion(s), or more importantly, their effective strength.

Phase One consists of ongoing psionic research into two factors, dubbed Alpha and Bravo for usage outside the department. Alpha is research into the mechanisms of dynamo psionics in general. This is to ascertain qualities such as the rate of destruction of different materials based on their properties, or the range and control dynamos have over their psionics. The PRIEST Division Research Branch is pursuing active research on this front.

Bravo is research into the psionic “pin” system observed in a number of inorganic psionic systems, most recently the units dubbed “Sectoid Vanguards.” Despite their low Trask scores, these Sectoids were capable of utilizing destructive weaponry from an inorganic holster. Sectoids tend towards telepathy as a discipline, so for them to be able to manifest dynamo psionics in such a way implies the Vanguard Gauntlets are capable of taking the psionic energy and turning it into a specified form. It is unknown at this point if there is any link between discipline and power. Most of the research on this front is being headed by XCOM and their Templar program, but some research is being performed by the PRIEST Division Research Branch.

Phase Two is working on the firing apparatus. In theory, by using pins we should be able to create a focus, or foci, that allows one or more psions to channel their power. Similar to how the pins were able to enhance and focus the minimum psionic power of the Vanguard, the Focus System should be able to increase the effective power of even weak psions. Not only will this allow weaker psions to see more active usage, but it will free more powerful psions for independent usage.

In theory, once the exact science of pins is discovered, a working prototype should follow. This prototype will be capable of directing psionic energy in a lance-like stream, allowing for accurate, and highly deadly, attacks. However, given that the effect is intended to be projected at a distance, rather than in contact, there may be complications. Thus, this project might come to completion shortly after the completion of research, or be delayed until the remote problem is solved.

Either way, once the technology is created, Phase Three will be implementation and experimentation. Branching this onto other vehicles, or perhaps even personal weaponry is a clear evolution, and increasing the power to things like psionic bombs or artillery may be possible.

Only time will tell. For now, consult the attached reports for further clarification on potential expansions on the topics.


	3. Gateway Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Gateway technology, Psionosphere theory, and improvements to the system.

ADVENT Engineering Report 1070  
Subject: Gateway Technology  
Author: Dr. Lien Mercado  
Coordinated With: PRIEST Program Director Dr. Akilah Kettani; Head of XCOM Research and Development Dr. Moira Vahlen

Introduction: The discovery of psionics will go down as one of the most important scientific advances of not only human history, but the history of the universe. Such a power defies classic notions of physics. Remote action, mind reading, electrokinesis; powers previously relegated to fiction. And yet, the presence of the Gateways has been paid relatively little attention, regardless of the sheer complexity of technology and physics they stand as a testament to.

The fact that they can teleport objects between vastly different locations with such precision is nothing short of miraculous. However, there is a rhyme and reason to this technology, and discovering the nature of its mechanisms will allow us to manipulate and enhance its functionality.

This will mainly be handled in three parts. The first is, in the most direct form, understanding how these objects work. Without the fundamentals, experimentation would be blind, and imprecise, with successes being attributable to any number of factors. Careful manipulation is important for isolating the contributing factors to phenomenological variations.

The second part is a practical experiment in understanding the precise targeting of the Gateway. The Ethereal Collective has a number of free standing Gateways used to network their controlled planets and other locations of importance. According to reports, they have to use precise algorithms in order to align the Gateways to each other, but experimentation may reveal a way to connect to target positions without a brute force method (which would, as a matter of fact, be effectively impossible and incredibly inefficient).

The final component revolves around improving the Gateway. The impression one gets reading alien testimonies around the Gateway is that such things are “perfect” and beyond the understanding of any species. The fact that they have not yet begun testing on ways to improve them is a travesty. One which will be remedied.

Anyone wishing to understand the full summary of the contents of this document may wish to familiarize themselves with the internal etymology of the Gateway technology. A few crucial terms are defined below:

Aperture - The “door” to the Gateway passage. This exists separate of the Gateway structure, and is often characterized by a wormhole-like purple object suspended in the air between the Gateway arms. Aperture is the generic term for both the entrance and exit, as in most orientations, they are interchangeable. Any specific mentions of input or output are assumed to be only that, and not interchangeable.  
Gateway - Sharing the name of the original technology, this refers to the specific device creating the effect. Given the experiments in altering the shape and design, referring to it specifically as a “Gateway fork” is untrue. Specific geometric alignments may be referred to, but general Gateways share the same standard design as the alien configuration.  
Tunnel - The region between apertures, formed by the Gateway mechanism. This comes in two forms: a material tunnel and a psionic tunnel. The material tunnel refers to any space between the apertures that a material object experiences. In many Gateway configurations, the material tunnel is functionally non-existent, as the apertures are coterminous, or effectively so. However, no matter how perfect the connection, a psionic tunnel always exists.

 

Sub-Section 01: Gateway Theory  
Dr. Vahlen’s pivotal work on the theory of the Psionosphere is a strong primer to the theory of psionics in general. Some of the initial suppositions about the nature of the Psionosphere have been variably proven or disproven, but the core of the argument still holds true. Thus, one can reasonably state that anything involving psionics must have at least one component present in the Psionosphere.

Starting from this simple element of fact, we were able to test and extrapolate certain other properties of the Gateways, including things such as the following: (A more complete list can be found in Addendum 1070-A.)  
The Gateway operates through the Psionosphere  
The structure itself is not in the Psionosphere  
A resonance-like effect is responsible for the ability to connect two points in space  
The apertures of the Gateway do not have to be coterminous  
A standard Gateway does not need to have a paired Gateway (Note: According to Aegis, some gateways can be slaved to specific Gateways to prevent unauthorized tampering. However, these are the exception, rather than the rule)  
The Gateway functions regardless of atmospheric or chemical surroundings

Some of the statements in the above list may seem self-explanatory, but they reveal crucial information about the precise mechanisms of the Gateway. Starting from the first item, the Gateway operates through the Psionosphere. While seemingly an assumed quality, the precise relationship of a Gateway to the Psionospheric medium was subject to debate. There were two main theories to the operation of the Gateway: Material-Psionic Weaving and Pure Psionic Tethering.

Material-Psionic Weaving theorized that the Gateway was somehow capable of manipulating the physical universe into the arrangement created by the Gateway. In this theory, the tunnel was a material structure created by folding or bending space such that a path between the points was created through space. It was also referred to as the Thread Theory, after the analogy that it would be like using a thread to pull two parts of a fabric plane together. While this was the popular theory for many, it has been since disproven.

Pure Psionic Tethering instead posited that the tunnel was through the Psionospheric medium. Initially, this theory was considered less likely, as most evidence suggested that material objects could not enter the Psionosphere. Observations on the Gateway later proved this to be correct, and was fully proven with the new information of several aliens capable of performing psionic teleportation. According to this theory, the Gateway somehow manipulates the Psionosphere, using it as a way to circumvent natural physical constraints. The idea of it being a tether arose from the idea that the Psionosphere permeates all of space, and that any two points could be connected through it, tethering them together.

The second observation was much more difficult to observe directly. After all, psionics themselves were undetected throughout human history, despite being present during the entire duration (more information on investigation into historical precedence of psionics can be found in the Psionics Division’s reports). To answer this question, a Gateway had to be disassembled and analyzed component by component. 

The structure was then analyzed via nanites in order to obtain a degree of certainty previously outside our reach. Results indicated that no part of the Gateway was inherently psionic, and rather, that some particularity of its construction was responsible for the psionic connection. This was groundbreaking news, as it implies that completely non-psionic materials are capable of manipulating the Psionic medium, and in fact, manifesting psionic-like effects, later confirmed by the existence of Sectoid Gauntlets. Given that psionic teleportation is often considered one of the most difficult disciplines to master, the fact that technology can accomplish it with such precision and regularity means that its application to other disciplines must be considered.

But keeping on track, further analysis shows that the only psionic component of captured Gateways was the computers, which have a psionic component. This was one part security system, one part precision. The usage of a psionic computer would allow the Gateways to communicate more effectively and correct for relative motion. 

As the distances in the Psionosphere are much shorter than the spacetime distances, corrections for galactic and planetary movement can occur with far more speed and precision than even incredibly advanced computers by simply checking against the other. This means that two psionically linked Gateways suffer little to no risk of accidentally sending the input material to space where the output Gateway was a few moments prior. For anything more than a two body system, this solution is necessary, as any three body solution is an approximation at best, and in this case, an approximation is still deadly.

The resonance factor was determined by usage of “present” and “absent” tests. Once more than one Gateway had been manufactured, tests on the efficiency of the Gateway links were run. In all cases, a Gateway connecting to another Gateway showed a statistically significant increase in efficiency, indicating that the presence of a “like” structure increases the perfection of the link. Altering the receiving Gateway’s dimensions or position resulted in a loss of efficiency. This is very similar to the process by which two tuning forks can synchronize even across a room, implying a Gateway is resonating all of space, but its particular resonance has a pattern that makes resonance in a particular spot stronger or more easily accomplished.

The next component was more difficult to test. In all extant cases, the Gateway connections have been instantaneous, or nearly so, with no space in between. This was partially what lead to the Thread Theory, and so its disproval opened up new lines of inquiry regarding the requirements of Gateway connections. While at first difficult to test, a “delayed” Gateway connection was finally made, and tests with drones revealed that a material tunnel could be formed. While less efficient and hard to introduce artificially, it proved an important fact about the nature of the Gateways.

One particularly important test was with a trio of atomic clocks. Two Gateways were set up within visual distance of each other (thus reducing the effects of relativity of simultaneity). At either end, an atomic clock registered to the same time was set for comparison. Having been set in the same gravitational conditions, they would tick at the same rate and show the same time. This would prevent the effect of an observer having to go to the other end of the room or rely on electronic signals, and make sure that all observations were local (a necessary condition when dealing with relativity). 

A third clock, also registered to the same time, was sent through the Gateway. It arrived on the other end after a noticeable delay, and its time was compared to the resident clock at the output Gateway. The results showed that the clock that moved through the Gateway had gained time, indicating that it had been in a lower gravitational field than that of the Earth. Further tests have been proposed with varying gravity between the input and output Gateways to determine whether there is a gradient, as well as having a massive object located between the two Gateways, but the current situation makes these only theoreticals.

As a side note, testing with animals revealed that there is a noticeable fatigue caused by artificially lengthened tunnels. In the most extreme cases, this can cause unconsciousness, likely due to change in G-forces. Theoretically, an extreme enough difference could be caused such that any traveller through the portals dies in transit from the interference with bodily functions. As precision with the length of the tunnel increases, further tests will be run.

The unpaired Gateway is perhaps one of the most practically important facts discovered in our experiments. Even prior to the discovery of teleporting aliens, the theory that a Gateway did not need a partner was of particular interest, since it meant that a Gateway could open to a location, and the materials to construct its partner could be shipped through the first Gateway, rather than having to move a Gateway to a location. Given the breadth of the Ethereal Collective, this would seemingly be the way in which the network was constructed. Testing rapidly proved this fact, as evidenced by the efficiency gain in paired Gateways priorly mentioned. In theory, this could create a very powerful tool; the Gateway Transformer.

A Gateway Transformer is a double structure with two layers. An external “Receiver Gateway” and an inner “Transmitter Gateway.” The outer Gateway is constructed in such a fashion as to be capable of receiving a certain frequency. In between the two Gateways is a metamaterial designed to precisely translate the first frequency to a secondary frequency. This secondary frequency is such that the inner Gateway begins to resonate. This frequency can then resonate another Gateway elsewhere, allowing the Transformer to be used as a sort of converter between different types of Gateways. 

The loss of energy is a noticeable problem, but it does mean that one could theoretically have a set of Gateway Transformers capable of turning any resonance into any other kind of resonance, allowing for any pair of Gateways to connect without physical alterations to either terminal Gateway. 

Additionally, it could exist as a security measure, with secure positions using a particular frequency, and only allowing other Gateways to connect while the Transformer is engaged. Disengaging the Transformer prevents other Gateways from connecting to the secure network.

The last tests were focused on the conditions of operation. Thanks in part to former NASA facilities, testing these were quite simple. In short, surrounding conditions do not affect the Gateway’s operation. Absence or presence of any atmosphere, elemental composition of said atmosphere, temperature, pressure; none of it affects the Gateway. The only things that affects the Gateway are direct changes to the Gateway itself. For instance, any metal in the Gateway may warp under certain temperatures, making it operate less efficiently. Thus, care should be taken to ensure that while the conditions do not affect operation directly, more extreme environments may cause the Gateway itself to suffer damage.

Thus concludes the most important factors of the Gateway’s operation.

Sub-Section 02: Gateway Experimentation  
The following section details the noteworthy Gateway tests. While many more tests were performed, the selection recorded here form a picture of some of the most important and unique factors discovered during testing. It also includes preliminary attempts at freeform point connections.

Test #120  
Type: Physics Test

Description: The first in a series of tests to determine the guiding laws of physics regarding Gateways, this test was colloquially referred to as the “Portal Test” by many of the researchers.

In its simplest form, the Portal Test involved two Gateways placed so that the output of one was aimed directly into the input of another. Additionally, the output Gateway was placed above the input Gateway. Thus, theoretically, an object that was dropped into the input Gateway would continue to fall forever.

This is approximately what was observed. The object was a perfect sphere, chosen for the simplicity of terminal velocity calculations. Once stabilized using a robotic armature, it was dropped, with care taken to avoid sideways velocity.

At first, the ball dropped with an increasing velocity accelerating in a manner consistent with perpetual motion. Careful tracking with high speed cameras observed that while it was localized in a column between the centers of the Gateways, it fell with a perfect downward motion, reaching terminal velocity in the expected time.

However, as the test continued, an increasing horizontal motion was observed. As the sphere continued to drift away from the central line, the motion increased, seeming almost to deflect away. The prevailing theory is that the standard Gateway itself is shaped like a lens, with a pair of curved faces. As the sphere entered at a distance further from the center of the lens face, part of its downward motion was transformed into horizontal motion, increasing as it moved further outside of the focus of the lens. Eventually, the sphere was ejected from the column.

Conclusion: Perpetual motion is theoretically possible with Gateways, but objects within the system are still subject to chaotic motion. The Gateway portal itself is a three dimensional object, and mild deflections in the “lens” of the aperture can cause cascading effects in motion.

Test #120 - Addendum A  
Type: Physics Test

Description: Very similar in design to Test #120, this version instead had the Gateways lay parallel to each other. A sphere was shot into the center of the Gateway, and the launcher removed before a full cycle was completed.

As predicted, the sphere began to rapidly descend. It is worth noting that the time it took for the sphere to impact the floor was actually shorter than the estimated time outside the margin of error. This is likely due to the deflections causing it to convert more of its horizontal motion into vertical motion per second.

Conclusion: These two tests have confirmed that different orientations of Gateways and systems may result in deviations from the theoretical ideal. In order to distinguish the rate at which a system deviates from the predicted motion, and the size of the deviation, the system of “Gateway Fidelity” was decided upon. High Fidelity Gate systems act in close approximation to their experimental theory over long periods of time, whereas Low Fidelity systems deviate largely and/or rapidly from their model. It is the recommendation of the department that all Gateway systems in service pass a bar of Fidelity without special permission.

Test #130  
Type: Relativity Test

Description: Starting with a pair of linked Gateways, the connection was experimented with, lengthening the time between the apertures utilizing the settings in the captured computers. Two separate tests were performed for every alteration; a comparative time test and a biological effects test.

 

The comparative time test was performed by having three synched clocks and placing one at either end of the tunnel. The third clock was sent through the tunnel, and the end time compared to the end clock. Making local measurements reduced the effects of distortion by the tunnel’s space-time curve.

 

The biological effects test was performed by sending a mouse through the tunnel. Vitals were taken before and after the transit, as well as general observations about its behaviour and health.

Conclusion: The comparative time tests revealed that the less perfect the connection was, the longer the time measured on the transit clock was measured to be. The effects can roughly be summarized in three thresholds. Note, these only apply to the distances involved in testing. Longer distances are still being tested.  
Lower Logarithmic Time: In perfect or near perfect connections, the time is negligible, but grows rapidly with every step of deviation. The rate of time increase to deviation decreases as the deviation’s magnitude grows.  
Upper Logarithmic Time: Defined with a lower bound of the first point at which the time increase was visible on a macro scale (seconds of delay for most operations), the connection could deviate quite wildly and still only increase in time by milliseconds. The furthest this was pushed was to minutes of delay.  
Disconnect: At the upper reaches of the test, the clocks never came out the output end. It is theorized that the long path through the Psionosphere may have become so long as to no longer be able to truly connect the Gateways. Given the energy cost of powering Gateways, long term testing has been postponed. However, it may be possible that in a longer test, the objects may eventually appear.

The biological tests had a more noticeable gradient. To begin, there was little to no difference between the mice at input versus output. However, as the path they traversed became longer, a number of mice began to show signs of mild exhaustion that rapidly faded over the course of a few minutes. As the tests increased in length, the exhaustion worsened, and the recovery time with it. Secondary health effects on the body increased as well, such as strain on many systems (most often the circulatory system), leading to some mice coming through unconscious. Near the end, mice returned with internal bleeding and various medical issues, often involving hemorrhaging in the brain and extreme internal strain.

Test #150  
Type: Numerical Approximation Test

Description: After connecting two Gateways perfectly in repeated attempts, a small parameter change was made in the input Gate’s targeting. The theory was that by altering each component of the parameterized system, a system could be synthesized that would allow for freeform placement of output Gateway portals.

Altering the parameters by increments one at a time, it was found that every parameter did alter the Gate in some fashion. Sometimes shape, sometimes placement, sometimes the internal orientation of the Gateway; a full report is available in Test #150 

\- Addendum A. However, some facts became readily apparent.

 

Firstly, the parameters were designed by the Ethereal Collective. Each parameter corresponds to a particular property of the Gateway, and nothing they haven’t designed is included on the device in its “factory” state. Thus, only orientations and designs that the Ethereals themselves have designed are in the code. Until we decode the system, we cannot create our own versions, which would make Earth Gateways harder to hack and detect. It may be that select Ethereal Gateways in important locations have more parameters and codes, but all captured Gateways in ADVENT’s possession are consistent with each other.

 

Secondly, the parameters for position do not seem to correspond to any standard three dimensional coordinate system. Attempts were made in Cartesian, Radial, Spherical, and even Imaginary to name a few. No system, no matter how complex, could accurately predict the result. Careful analysis revealed that it was not a security measure, or confounded settings.

 

Given the usage of the Psionosphere, the current prevailing theory is that it corresponds to the Psionosphere’s coordinates. At the time of writing, this project has been continued under Project Searchlight.

 

Until we can accurately predict where the output Gateway will open up, Project Exosphere is on hold.

Sub-Section 03: Gateway Improvements and Projects

As they stand, Gateways have the potential to completely revolutionize logistics, and trivialize intergalactic travel. However, to accept them in the state they are in is unacceptable, as there is still much room for improvement. The following section details ongoing projects and suggestions for improvement to the Gateway structure and usage.

Structural Improvements

The first task being performed is miniaturization. Gateways are bulky, awkward devices that are difficult to transport, and their size requires a set amount of resources to produce. By making Gateways smaller, it both reduces the resource requirement and increases portability. In theory, a Gateway could be small enough to be transported by infantry units. If such a result were achieved, it would make resupplying troops a triviality, as they would be able to be resupplied anywhere in the universe, and with extreme covertness. The applications to guerilla warfare in enemy territory are not to be understated, not to mention completely eliminating the concept of a supply line.

Material replacement is another. Even with the project to reduce the material footprint of the Gateway underway, it still requires access to alien alloys and materials that are of limited supply. Every pound of material that can be shaved off a Gateway goes into the development of arms and armour for soldiers and usage in battle. Thus, replacing as many parts of the Gateway as possible with Earth materials is one of the ongoing goals of the project. Various approaches to this include:

 

Systematic replacement: A working Gateway has a piece removed and replaced with varying replicated parts, and their functionality measured. Currently, we have eliminated 5% of the Gateway’s structure in terms of alien material requirements.  
Metamaterial research: By using materials with altered properties, we hope to be able to match the needs of the Gateway’s structure. Alterations include material strength, chemical structure and composition, and harmonic resonances. A collaboration between our tests and ADVENT’s PRIEST division is also testing whether materials can be infused with psionic properties.

Another goal is to increase the size of Gateways. While portable devices are preferable, for the ongoing war effort, it will be necessary to ship vehicles of many varieties. In the distant future, Gateways may be a way of moving intra and interstellar in only moments. The Ethereal Collective already has several working versions for smaller ships, but until one is captured, we will have to attempt to construct it on our own.

However, standard Gateways mean that such ships would have to be quite small, reducing cargo capacity or offensive capability. The obvious solution is to scale the Gateway up in order to allow for larger transfers. The tactical advantage of being able to move an entire fleet in moments is apparent to anyone.

 

With the obvious improvements covered, there are three ongoing projects that should be reported with prominence.

Project Searchlight

Project Searchlight’s intent is to map the Psionosphere, and find a correspondence to the material world. By doing so, our Gateway network will be able to reach anywhere in the universe, a feat the Ethereals have yet to master.

 

The largest block in this project is the fact that the coordinates the psionic computers use seem to correspond to places in the Psionosphere. Given the fact that the Psionosphere is generally unreachable to material organisms and objects, this presents an obvious problem. However, a few solutions are being attempted:

 

Firstly, the most obvious solution is to create a psionic computer in the alien style and send it through the portal. The computer will be set to read the parameters for its location as fast as it can process them and store them on a secondary computer. Once it arrives on the other side, the path it took can be seen in its coordinates. Using numerical approximation, an equation for the path between the two points can be found, allowing for a swath of the Psionosphere to be mapped. Further alterations to the portals can be made, such increasing lag time, altering position, or creating partial synchronizations. Given the general rarity of psionic computers, this proposal is pending ADVENT approval.

 

A second line of thought proposes manned or unmanned exploration of the Psionosphere itself. With the footage of Quisilia’s fight in Australia, it is clear that organic beings can exist in the Psionosphere, at least for a time. By sending drones through the portal for extended times, we may be able to determine more about the in-between space. The hope is that the Psionosphere has some kind of geometry or geography that would allow for navigation, or perhaps even exploration. Human testing is currently awaiting improvements in the Gateway system, but will start with prisoners first.

Project Exosphere

The aliens have invaded our solar system and begun to establish logistics operations on various planets and extraterrestrial bodies. Not only does this deny us the advantage, but delivers it to them instead. To that end, establishing Gateways on other planets is imperative to being able to retake the staging ground for outer space.

 

The first target of Project Exosphere is the moon. Not only is the motion of the moon able to be approximated with a high degree of accuracy, it is the nearest extraterrestrial body. We also know more about the moon’s climate and conditions, allowing for the creation of a base to be more informed. By using a Gateway, we remove the aliens’ ability to detect us before setting foot upon the moon.

 

Another target for Project Exosphere would be Mars. As one of the most habitable planets in our solar system, it would likely be one of the least dangerous to develop infrastructure on. It would also serve as a staging ground into the asteroid belt. Given that the local alien command in the system seems to be centered on Mars, care should be taken.

Beyond that, usage of the technology to harvest asteroids and rare materials from other planets is well worth the power costs of operating the Gateway. However, until Project Searchlight delivers results, this project is on hold.

Project Kaleidoscope

One of the concerns about the Gateway system is that the enemy force may be able to use them to connect to ADVENT Gateways and attack important logistic structures. As a result, securing the Gateways becomes an important factor in defense. While physical defenses will work, a recent proposal has instead suggested a form of “encryption” on the Gateway orientation itself.

Traditionally, the aperture of the Gateway is best described as a thin lens. It has a planar and radial symmetry that suits well to general transportation. However, after some discussion, it is believed that the aperture may be configured into non-standard shapes. If we think of the Gateway as a door, then simply opening it and walking through is enough to go to the other side. A simplification, but one that suffices to allow for additional complexity.

Now, an encrypted Gateway would be like a free standing door. If you open the door from one side, you walk through and end up on the other side, like normal. But if you open the door from the other side, you end up in an entirely different room. In this way, the Gateway aperture can be configured such that only proper entries can end up in the correct destination. This can be extended into higher dimension orientations.

This has a two-fold effect. Firstly, the aforementioned benefits for security. But secondly, it allows a single Gateway to function as several Gateways simultaneously. Even a doubled Gateway can be an important improvement, as it means that two types of cargo can be sent through a single Gateway to two separate locations. With advances in computing and Gateway technology, we may be able to alter one destination while preserving the other, allowing for a single Gateway to operate as many Gateways in quick succession. It is recommended that secure ADVENT facilities utilize as high a dimensional shape as possible in order to prevent brute force attempts to access the facility. A good example would be the Grand Antiprism.

Additionally, there is one final orientation that could be vital for repelling hostile forces. If an enemy force does manage to connect to a Gateway, the shape can be altered into a Mobius Strip, a shape with only one side. Anything entering the Gateway would simply be ejected back in the same place. While this will not prevent the forces already in the facility from engaging, it will cut off further access until the compromised Gateway can be secured.


	4. Nanotechnology Applications, Advantages, Limitations, and Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVENT Engineering report on the advances in nanotechnology, as well as its applications in the future of MELD Operators.

ADVENT Engineering Report 1100  
Subject: Nanomachine Applications, Advantages, Limitations, and Concerns  
Author: Dr. Lien Mercado  
Coordinated With: Dr. Manuel Lopez, Head of Nanomachine Development

Forewarning: Normally, these documents open with an introduction to the topic. However, given this particular subject, it is imperative that the warnings regarding this technology come first.

Nanotechnology is one of the greatest innovations in scientific history, and one could argue that it is even more revolutionary than psionics, and certainly broader in application. However, it is also incredibly dangerous, and must have a multitude of safeguards taken to ensure its safe use. A few main dangers present themselves, elaborated on below.

The Grey Goo Scenario

The most well known risk regarding nanomachines is the “Grey Goo” scenario. In this scenario, a rogue nanomachine becomes “unbound” and begins replicating itself infinitely, using any and all material it encounters. All child nanomachines are similarly unbound, leading to an exponential growth over time. Given that nanomachines are infinitesimally small, highly resistant to things such as bullets or impacts, and most importantly, self-replicating, complete destruction of the rogue swarm is highly unlikely. If even a single nanomachine survives, it can restart the process.

The base level of threat is a non-organic, unintelligent nanomachine (NoUN). This rogue nanomachine is capable of only utilizing non-organic material, neutralizing its direct threat to humans or other organic species. However, its indirect threat is not to be understated. NoUN’s, if left unchecked, would sweep through cities, causing buildings to collapse as the nanomachines ate through the foundations. Electrical systems would fail as it consumed power lines and circuitry. Cars would be stripped apart and the city would be eventually reduced to nothing. Needless to say, this would reduce humans back to the stone age, with no hope of advancement.

The next level is organic, unintelligent nanomachines (OUN). This variant is capable of harvesting and using organic material, and poses a direct threat to human life. Even partial contact can quickly become deadly, as the nanomachine consumes flesh and replicates itself. The more flesh consumed, the faster the victim is converted. Unless stopped entirely, humans are likely to go extinct.

The second most deadly form is non-organic, intelligent nanomachines (NoIN). Despite the inability to use organic material to replicate, the NoIN is more dangerous than the OUN for the simple reason that it has intelligence. If a single nanomachine has a set amount of processing power, the larger the swarm grows, the more processing power it gains. This does not equate to direct intelligence, but rather, its ability to react and operate. 

As it grows, an intelligent swarm can start to split itself into specialized hubs, dedicating processing power to specific operations or problems, granting it more complex behavioural patterns. Even though they are incapable of directly killing humans, there are more than enough ways for the NoIN to hamper or harm humans. At the simplest level, they could simply enter humans and kill them from inside with pressure or lacerations. 

On a more complex level, they could form their own swathes of land converted for nanomachine usage, or even fundamentally alter aspects of the Earth's properties. While humans may be reticent to detonate a nuke in the center of the Earth, doing so would not harm NoIN’s, which could live on the vacuum coated fragments of a shattered planet.

The most dangerous form of nanomachine is the organic, intelligent nanomachine (OIN). This form can directly convert organic material into more nanomachines, and possesses the same risks as both the OUN and the NoIN. The risks with both apply here, combining into the ultimate destructive force, capable of utilizing an entire planet’s worth of atoms to bring about the end of all life on the planet.

As a final warning on the Grey Goo scenario, both NoIN and OIN are theoretically capable of hijacking organic creatures and utilizing them for their own goals. Whether by directly puppeting mechanically, or by replacing an individual, it is possible that nanomachines could control a living being, and hide in plain sight. OIN’s are of particular danger, as they would be capable of fooling any known test. The only thing that could theoretically stop a disguised OIN would be a powerful electrical or magnetic pulse, and even that is not guaranteed if they learn to integrate resistant materials in their fabrication.

The Rogue Operator Scenario

 

Tying into the Grey Goo scenario, the Rogue Operator scenario involves a Nanomachine Operator either defecting from ADVENT, or otherwise operating independently. With their range of skills and power, a rogue poses a great threat to any force they decide to target.

The nanomachines in their body increase resilience, making them more difficult to take down, and can repair bodily damage, possibly at a rate faster than most weapons can inflict it, shy of critical organ shots. Additionally, the swarm allows them to act remotely, spying on their enemies and avoiding being detected. Ambushing a rogue is possible, but odds are they will know the attack is coming, at least once in the area. Their ability to hack into computer systems is also dangerous, allowing them to divert and access secure systems.

The worst possible scenario is that the rogue somehow manages to break the safeguards on their nanomachines, resulting in two possible worst case scenarios. In the first scenario, they unleash either a NoIN or an OIN, directly controlled by them. Unless they are taken out, and their swarm destroyed, this spells doom for the planet. The second potential scenario is that they somehow copy their intelligence into the swarm. Not only does this mean that the rogue is no longer the weakpoint of the swarm, but it means that a NoIN or OIN event is almost guaranteed. A swarm of either with the intelligence of a human is incredibly dangerous, and not to be underestimated at any cost.

The Awakening Scenario

The third, and final, scenario is the Awakening Scenario. This scenario is derivative of the NoIN or OIN swarm, and revolves around the swarm developing a sapient intelligence, capable of communication. Going beyond simple self-preservation and replication, this swarm acts more like a macro-organism than a prokaryotic swarm. This scenario shares many similarities to Rocco’s Basilisk, and other AI scenarios. The swarm will inevitably have demands and desires, and how ADVENT and the nations of the world deal with them will be instrumental in determining how they respond. Failure to properly respond is likely to result in the end of the human race.

On the positive side, compared to a primitive intelligence, this swarm can be reasoned with. It is possible to come to an accord with the swarm, and an ally earned. However, we should be aware that it may attempt to ally itself with potential enemies of ADVENT, and tracking such alliances will be difficult given the complexity of the machine and the size of its individual components.

The Rogue Wanderer Scenario

A derivative of the preceding problems, the Rogue Wanderer Scenario deals with a foreign planet that has been overrun by nanomachines. With the mass of an entire biosphere under one intelligence, the nanite swarm is capable of altering the planet’s center of mass, resulting in the planet’s orbit being shifted. This allows them to alter the natural orbit to slingshot the planet out of the system, targeting a distant system. Once they pass into the system’s gravity well, they can adjust their mass displacement to let the planet fall into the system. Once inside, they spread and consume everything in the system before repeating.

We must be aware of the possibility of a Rogue Wanderer existing in space. The Ethereal Collective has already proved that nanites are within the grasp of alien species, and so it should be assumed that other species may have, or have had, this capability. Rogue Wanderers can be any size, and may instead be Rogue Asteroids or even Rogue Giants, simply based on how much the nanites have already consumed.

Solutions

Nanomachines and Nanomachine Operators must be tightly controlled. Any unmanned nanomachines must be carefully programmed as to avoid unchecked replication. Outside of weaponry or designated usages, general nanomachines should not be programmed to consume organic material. All nanomachines should be programmed with a remote kill switch. While this will make them susceptible to the enemy destroying them, it will serve to protect ourselves from an extreme threat. Additionally, no nanite will be designed to be resistant to EMP’s, or allowed to design or construct such measures. As this is the only reliable method of disabling or destroying them, leaving this weakness intact may avert disaster.

All Nanomachine Operators must undergo extreme Manchurian Restraint integration on par or exceeding Psion levels. Additional commands must be taken to ensure that they:

Never modify their nanomachine code without direct ADVENT permission. Unshackling nanomachines should not be possible by any Nanomachine Operator.  
Never modify their Manchurian Programming in any fashion outside of official ADVENT modifications. With the medical capabilities of nanomachines, it is not impossible that a clever Operator could use them to enter their own brain and either destroy or alter their programming. A possible extension of this is that they are unable to alter their brains at all, as it is theoretically possible to sever or bypass Manchurian neurons.  
Never act against ADVENT or ADVENT interests unless given instructions otherwise by superiors. This will prevent the Rogue Operator scenario.  
Have a remote kill switch and EMP disabler installed in their brains and various points within their bodies. In the theoretical case that a Nanomachine Operator is compromised, or otherwise poses a threat, they must be dealt with swiftly.  
Have their swarms keyed to the biometrics of Operators in the region. If an Operator dies, the swarm self-terminates. Terminated nanites are still valid material for conversion.

Anything less than this risks oblivion.

 

Introduction: With the warnings out of the way, we can move on to what nanomachines fundamentally are and why they’re important. According to information XCOM shared with us, the first knowledge of nanomachines came in the form of MELD, a biollurgical nanomachine utilized by, and found in many aliens. Experimentation with it yielded many of the genetic modifications that are now common in ADVENT special forces.

The second, and more alarming, appearance of nanomachines was during the attack on Washington DC, where a nanomachine weapon called the “SPECTRE” was deployed. It was observed consuming ADVENT soldiers and nearby resources (such as scrap metal and integrated electronics from objects such as cars, light posts, and traffic lights) for replication, and was only stopped due to a large EMP released by a nuclear missile, in addition to the other effects of the missile. They also demonstrated the capability to react to stimuli, adapt tactics, and other signs of at least a form of a basic machine intelligence, even if they are not sapient.

As can be easily seen, these are a NoUN and a OIN class nanomachine, respectively. The fact that the highest class of nanomachine has already appeared in the war is concerning. However, we cannot deny ourselves the opportunity to harness this technology, as it will shape the course of war and industry forever.

Fundamentally, a nanomachine is a machine on a miniature scale. Nano itself refers to a nanometer or one billionth of a meter. For comparison, a human cell is around one hundred micrometers, or one hundred thousand times bigger than a nanometer. If a human at two meters tall represented a nanomachine, a person the size of a human cell in relation would be twice as tall as our atmosphere.

There are two main components to a nanomachine’s function: the structural component and the programming component. The structural component refers to the actual design of the nanomachine. At this scale, replication is partially handed through structural bonding, where the shape of the nanomachine’s binding surfaces is designed to build the base of a new nanomachine from raw materials that come into contact with the surface. Similar to an RNA strand, the structure is designed to build a mirrored (and often reversed) version of the original before separating. MELD in particular takes advantage of the structural component in order to fuse organic and inorganic material, and it is this process that is capable of turning raw organic material into more MELD.

The programming component is the more delicate part of the nanomachine, governing its behaviour and parameters. Encoded onto a control mechanism (whether that is a computer or organic equivalent), it is the hardest part to manufacture. MELD and SPECTRE nanites both have this already included, and are programmed to add this component to their child nanites.

MELD and SPECTRE serve to classify the distinction between the two components more clearly. MELD is a structural dominated nanite, capable of fusing itself to foreign materials. In all of its applications, MELD functionally acts the same, serving as an assembler or disassembler for organic and inorganic materials. MELD does not currently have complex programming, and mostly relies on the disassembly of like materials to reproduce. While this may change in the future as MELD becomes better understood, it is currently a programming-lite nanite. In contrast, SPECTRE is a programming dominant nanite. Despite its mostly cybernetic nature, it is capable of turning organic substances into materials for its own assembly. Additionally, it prefers to bond to itself, forming the SPECTRE unit. Both point to the larger component of the nanite being programmable.

As a final note, it is possible for the programming to be included in the structural component. There is one clear example of this: DNA. DNA itself is an infinitely replicable structural nanite that contains all the commands needed to replace itself. This example highlights one of the most dangerous aspects of a structural nanite; mutation. Imperfect replications yield mutations, which cause divergent behaviour and unpredictability. Taking from this, we should be careful with the usage of structural nanites, as imperfect replications may mutate, altering their operation.

The following section will detail improvements to the base Nanomachine Operator template (endosomatic) before moving on to external applications on the battlefield (exosomatic). Our current template is based heavily on the one utilized by XCOM, and relies heavily on their data. While our own testing will soon determine the viability of such enhancements, XCOM has already instituted such measures, and the following reflects innovations based on the current template.

Endosomatic Improvements

Nanite Skin

 

Starting at the outermost layer, the human body can be improved by integrating or replacing the epidermis with nanites. Combining aspects of the Iron Skin and Biomuscular Regeneration gene mods, Nanite Skin also has a variety of other features. With each skin cell harboring a small computer, identification of hostile materials becomes possible, and the skin can be programmed to repel or neutralize diseases or chemicals that come into contact with it.

Additionally, the skin can be allowed to move over the frame, negating one of the issues with Iron Skin. By allowing the skin to “wound” itself, an access port to the internals of the Operator can be formed and healed as desired. This also allows the skin itself to heal rapidly, reforming around wounds to maintain pressure, hold in internals, or other medical procedures.

On the espionage front, nanite skin can be programmed to mimic skin tones, bodily features, and other qualities, allowing the Operator to attain any physical form desired. If provided with a sample of the target’s blood, it can even fool blood tests by creating internal “satchels” in common blood draw spots. Theoretically, if the target’s respiratory tract was scanned, the nanites could rearrange themselves to mimic the target’s voice perfectly. Currently, nanites are not advanced enough to perform either of these operations, but this does not preclude advancements that allow for such things.

This also serves as both a defense mechanism, and a killswitch. Should the Operator come in close contact with a hostile, the nanites forming their skin can defend the Operator. This is particularly effective against melee enemies like Berserkers, turning their greatest strength into a death trap. If a Nanite Operator is captured, the skin can be commanded to consume the Operator and then self terminate, preventing the enemy from utilizing either.

Nanite Organs

Similar to Nanite Skin, Nanite Organs replace a host’s organs. Not only will this allow us to replicate gene mods currently available, but it will also allow new ones to be added remotely. The programming of the new configuration or addition simply has to be uploaded into the swarm, and when provided with the correct materials, it will “upgrade” the body.

Further, the ability for the body to heal itself would be amplified immensely. As the nanites are programmed with the configuration of the body, they can automatically work to repair injuries by attempting to rebuild the previous configuration. Even if the nanites on both sides of the wound come to slightly different calculations on the shape of the organ, they are capable of communicating in order to correct defects as patching continues.

Of particular note, this means that applicants to this program no longer have to be in optimum shape. Improvements to the lungs can cancel out issues such as asthma, and nanite eyes can negate color blindness or even partial or complete blindness. The potential for nanite organs to completely redefine the nature of injury and disability cannot be understated. More complete integration can negate heart defects, blood conditions, or even things such as obesity or underdeveloped musculature.

Nanite Skin and Organs should be programmed such that if the host is subjected to an EMP, their “inactive” state is still capable of supporting the host. Weaving the organically fused components between the nanites will result in the flesh holding together, and thus preventing an EMP from being the instant death of any altered individuals. Additionally, this vulnerability means that the body should run on its own natural impulses for baseline activity, while advanced activity can be handled by nanite pulses. This means that the beating of the heart, for instance, should not be controlled by nanites, but integrated jet technology can be.

Integrated Technologies

Inclusion of nanites into a human is not only meant to increase natural talents or correct defects, but can also include integrating commonplace technologies. By integrating the technology into the body, the weight of carried technology overall decreases, allowing radios, cameras, or other such technologies to be lighter and built into the human frame, reducing the stress on the body.

Accurate information about the state of the host body can also be collected and relayed through the command structure. For instance, injuries sustained can be instantly relayed to medics, allowing for reduction in reaction times, while things such as heart rate can be transmitted to squad leaders, allowing them to know whether their soldiers are alive. Integration with Manchurian Programming will also allow Officers to know if those under them are being targeted by psionic effects, and with potential advances in Manchurian Programming, what effects those are.

Exosomatic Improvements

Nanite Armour

Starting at the first layer beyond the skin, an additional layer of armour can be produced by nanites. Being able to manufacture the armour on the smallest scale, it is free of microscopic defects, ensuring no material weak points. As a connected material, it is perfectly sealed, negating the use of many chemical weapons, while also being flexible and thus not inhibiting movement. Other improvements can be introduced, such as reactive lenses, allowing ADVENT soldiers to use flashbangs and other such weapons without fear of blinding or deafening themselves.

Given their adaptable nature, nanites can alter the armour technology to the host’s needs, allowing many functions to pull from the same resources. For instance, as nanite technology becomes more powerful, mass assembly and disassembly become more probably, allowing systems to be reformed and cannibalized in quick order. With the addition of more materials and programs, the levels of alteration increase. The only technologies not recommended to add to Nanite Armour are ones involving large amounts of magnetic technology, such as the PDS. As this would require hardening the nanites against EMP’s, it would require violation of the security protocols outlined previously. While almost all technology involving electricity deals with a small amount of magnetic force, these forces are such that the nanites are unlikely experience any undue stress.

Recommended subsystems:  
Internal Medical Unit: This allows the augmented unit to heal their wounds without a medic, or at least provide stabilizing treatment to stabilize their condition.  
Battlefield Analysis Unit: Includes things such as laser targeter, radio, and other vital battlefield tactical equipment  
Nanite Reserve Tank: Provides replacement material in case of damage. Also used for storing nanites formed on the battlefield from scavenged materials  
Material Storage: Provides a storage unit for materials necessary for the formation of certain common structures. As not all materials will be easily found on the battlefield, it is recommended that the material storage has replacement material for internal systems (copper for wiring, iron for metal, etc)

Nanite Weaponry

A broad category, Nanite Weaponry extends beyond simple melee weapons. If provided with the schematics, the nanites could be configured to arrange themselves in any weapon configuration imaginable. The benefits of this are endless, but a few crucial elements are consistent between variations.

Firstly is adaptability. The ability to shift weaponry means that the Operator does not have to carry every weapon they might want to use, only enough nanites to make the largest one. For close quarters combat, they can form shotguns or melee weapons, while long range engagements can be fought with sniper rifles. This also rectifies the issue of requiring obsolete weapons to be retrofitted, as once the updated schematics are uploaded to the nanites, they can simply make the adjustments to the weaponry. While modification in battle is currently unattainable, advances in nanite speed bring this closer to reality. As of the current moment, this technology allows for weapons to be repaired or changed on the field.

Secondly is precision. Nanites are capable of a level of precision unmatched in any form of industrial manufacturing. Ballistic weaponry designed and built from nanites are capable of having nigh-perfect rifling, and are self cleaning. Laser weapons are capable of keeping the path of the laser clear and adjusting the barrel length to maximize the focal length relative to the target region. Once again, the security precautions on nanites means that plasma and electrical weapons are simply not possible to recreate, as the containment necessary to properly fire and utilize these weapons requires levels of magnetic fields that base level nanites could not withstand. In the future, more precise manufacturing may reduce the magnetic component, allowing such weapons to be fabricated, but for the time being, these weapons are off-limits to being constructed from nanites. This does not prohibit Nanite Operators from utilizing these weapons however, only from manufacturing them in a powered form. However, nanites may be used to make unpowered versions of these weapons, which do not have an active magnetic or electrical component.

As has been demonstrated in multiple battles, nanites are also capable of causing extreme damage to targets. Nanite blades have been shown to pierce through most forms of armour effortlessly, with extreme armours taking more time. As the aliens currently have the armour advantage over us, this would mitigate this imbalance. The data also shows that nanite infused ammunition is highly devastating, as even a glancing or wounding blow quickly becomes more severe. This also means one ammo type is useful against personnel, infrastructure, and vehicles. Short-lived nanites in a hollow bullet are capable of digging into a target, and causing severe damage. By targeting weak points in the body, the nanite can even kill almost instantly. While traditional small arms fire has been ineffective against vehicles, shots infused with nanites would eat away at the armour of the vehicle, and possibly injure targets within. As a final application, shots at key infrastructure could weaken or destroy structures, making snipers into demolitionists.

The Nanite Gauntlet

The cornerstone of Nanomachine Operator technology, the Gauntlet is named for the theoretical first version of this technology. While later formats would reduce the size and alter the location, the proposal for the first version is a computer mounted to the Operator’s non-dominant forearm.

The design would feature a touch screen that would serve as a hub of commands for the Operator’s swarm. One of the primary features of the Gauntlet is its access to standard blueprints and commands. By accessing a library of pre-designed structures, the Operator is able to command their nanites to alter the course of battle.

The simplest commands would be basic construction and deconstruction. A basic construction might be a simple wall for cover, with parameters to choose thickness, length, and height. As the wall simply needs to be able to hold itself up, the statics of construction are relatively simple. Small amounts of adaptive coding will allow the wall to be built on uneven terrain. Basic deconstruction might allow the nanites to swarm into an area and start deconstructing materials, allowing for rubble to be removed. Additional parameters might exclude certain materials, or choose an area to remove. This can be used to dig basic trenches.

The next level would allow for the fusion of construction and deconstruction, or multi-layer construction commands. Digging a trench, and then lining the walls with metal would be in this realm, as well as building more complex walls with things like windows or platforms. This would also include things such as bridges, which require more complex statics than a freestanding wall.

The integration of more complex technology would come in the next level. Either by having the materials on hand to convert, or by having the parts necessary, basic elements of electricity can be integrated into the structure. This also includes things such as creating connections for inbound or outbound power. While seemingly a simple thing, the inclusion of electrical components is valuable, and difficult. With the combined computational power of the nanites, the most efficient grid system can be outlined with the parts on hand. If the parts given are unable to form the desired system, it can be given commands to build as much of the system as it can, with the option of adding more. In the future, such systems might be capable of rebuilding the internal infrastructure of a building without the need for renovations.

Anything beyond this point is simply a combination of previous levels of difficulty and resource investment. Given the upper limits of construction, these structures will either need to be built before a battle, or be just as big as their purpose needs to be. Even given these limitations, the ability of the Nanite Operator to shape the face of battle are not to be underestimated. The ability to repair damages to defensive fortifications remotely, and build new fortifications on the fly can alter the way engagements work, and as nanotechnology grows stronger, these effects will only be multiplied.

The Gauntlet can also act as a tactical computer. It is possible to connect the computer to overhead footage from drones, allowing the Operator to view the battlefield without risking themselves. It will also allow them to coordinate with other Operators, and to use their swarms in more advanced ways.

Though it perhaps doesn’t need to be said, this would also allow the Operator to command their swarm to attack an enemy position. Parameters could be altered to target specific materials. For instance, an order to only target organic material would result in hostile forces being consumed, while leaving their fortifications and technology intact for recovery and usage. Alternatively, excluding organic material would allow for a hostile force to be pacified and captured.

Further iterations of the Gauntlet may move away from the exosomatic design, integrating the technology directly into the Operator’s brain. But until the technology advances enough for the neuro-engineering to be accurate enough to allow this, and the ability for the Operator to handle the information at the appropriate rate increases proportionally, this is merely a hypothetical improvement. Currently, the Auxiliary Brain project seems to be the best avenue to such integration, but the project still has a way to go before it can be integrated with Gauntlet technology.

Medical Triage Nanites

Medical personnel who become Nanite Operators will have a special role in warfare. With the ability to heal soldiers around them, as well as to give more precise medical treatment, the presence of a Medical Nanite Operator (MNO) is predicted to increase the first response rates and critical wound recovery significantly.

MNO’s will be equipped with a more specialized Gauntlet that will be keyed to be able to read vital signs from their allied soldiers, either by detecting it through advanced nanites, or from internal ADVENT armour technology. This will allow the MNO to keep a close eye on allied units even while not in LOS. As diagnostic technology increases, the precision of information will increase.

With the capability of deploying nanites rapidly, the MNO can effectively handle many wounds at once. Upon reaching an injured soldier, the nanites can perform basic operations like shrapnel removal and wound treatment while the MNO inspects for more complex conditions such as concussions. The nanites are also capable of treating wounds that would need more urgent care, such as internal bleeding or hemorrhaging.

Eventually, it may be possible to equip MNO’s with medical cameras linked to their suit, allowing them to deploy their swarms remotely to treat soldiers in hostile territory. Utilizing the remote connection, they can perform operations on soldiers without exposing themselves to fire.

 

Personal Addendum  
To: Feng Mercado  
Subject: Recommendations Regarding Nanomachines

During the course of our research on this subject, it has become clearly evident that this technology must be regulated and overseen. The potential for catastrophe is simply too high to ignore. To that end, I propose the creation of a new division: The Operated Nanite Integration Division, or ONI Division.

The base purpose would be to collect experts on nanites to assist in the formulation of regulations and guidelines regarding the technology. Given the broad usage and integration of the technology, it would have to include experts from a variety of fields. While they would not be the final word on the subject, they would have a large sway over anything involving the topic.

This proposal is of course subject to both your purview and review by the Congress of Nations and ADVENT leadership, but I cannot stress enough the need for caution going forward. Nanotechnology is the Pandora’s Box of modern times, and will either result in extreme scientific revolution, or the end of our species.


End file.
